dancinglinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Faded - Alan Walker
|other = First Paid level in 2018|tz = Night, Dawn}} Soundtrack The soundtrack is based off Alan Walker's song called "Faded", as the level name suggests (and is remixed by Cheetah Mobile). Original music video is shown below. Difficulty *Because of the graphics in the level, low end smartphones might experience high amounts of lag. *There are many cases in which the paths are very narrow, like the motherboard section. *When the cube leaps, it is very easy to miss or tap early, the cube will sometimes crash due to lags. *The checkpoints are also spread out. Both the first two checkpoints are reached before the half way mark (17% - first, 44% - second, but the halfway is 50%). Note for Gems - for iOS 11+ - for other devices Strategy *Listening to the music and becoming familiar to the tap pattern will help a lot. Watching other people do it while tapping along is a good method. *The motherboard path is very misleading, listen to the music to tap at the optimal time. Gameplay Gallery 29433267_614684605538981_3295146172680247724_n.jpg|Cheetah Mobile's Artwork Trivia * For Android users, this level was released alongside The West. **This was because it took too long for Google Play to approve of The West's update. *This level is based on the futuristic cities. * In this level, a mirror effect can be seen around 70%. There'll be 2 lines, and the one at the background is pixelated. ** Cheetah Teddy and Flying Nimbus do not have reflection in the mirror, Slither only appears with a head, Snowball looks like a floating ghost. * This is the only level which requires real money in 2018, not in-game gems to unlock. This is because the soundtrack is copyrighted. **Also, completing the level without buying it won't unlock the level. **But it is possible to get it from the lucky box. **The Storm and The Desert needed real money in the past, but now you can unlock it in a lot of free ways. * This was the second level to see the cube jumping. **The first being The Cathedral. Third being The Storm (Blues Remix). **Sometimes, the launch pad doesn't propel the line high enough, causing the line to crash. This occurrence is random, sometimes it works, and sometimes it doesn't. **The fifth or sixth launch pad can propel the line incorrectly if the tap before it is made too late. **The jump before the mirror part might be hard for new players who haven't played this level yet or just hasn't got the tip. * This is the most lag level for both Android and iOS players. ** RedMi 5 can play smoothly. * This is currently longest level in the Dancing Line. The first was The Plains (Reggae Remix). * When the cube is in the motherboard, some icons of levels are seen. The Christmas Eve and The West are some of the levels featured while there are also icons of unreleased levels. * The level icon resembles a microchip. Category:Levels Category:Night-themed levels Category:Medium levels